What Are You?
by jaha.walgernbell
Summary: I saw him with red all over him sucking the life out of the man like he was an animal his glowing eyes turned to me ans when they saw me he began to walk towards me. I just ran and screamed " What Are You?"
1. Chapter 1

** W****hat Are You?**

" A/N: umm I am kkinda combining all the cartons I watched when as a child and putting them into this world all characters humanized, umm.. also ya all characters basically know each other all cartoon network character that I am still deciding which genre book should be in so… u tell me. I also might not update often because my computer broke umm… and this is my step dad laptop . so write as much as I can )

Marshall can you like please let me get to my car!" I said yelling at my High School heartthrob Marshall Lee. He is always bugging me and playing with me. I was always curious as to why he did that until I found out that he had a huge crush on me, which I did too but no need in telling my best friend everything. Yes me and the so called mysterious Marshall are best friends, ever since he first came to this small gossipy town. The first time he came into algebra class was when we became friends, I remember like it was yesterday…

Flashback…

"OMG did you here about the new family that is suppose to be moving here Sally" said Mandy a girl I was never to fond of she had the best boyfriend a girl could ask for and she whores around with almost all the older high school boys and some girls to! Billy was such a nice guy I am pretty sure he could do better, Billy use to be a dumbass yah sure but he is so sweet and handsome. I rolled my eyes when I saw the bitch squeeze her fake huge boobs and started to moan.

Mandy: "Fuck yeah! I saw and meant the family too they all are hot including the dad and his son Marshall!"

Sally;" Give me the details. So what did he look like? Was he nice? Do you think he is up for a bj by you or me? Did you all ready do it?"

I rolled my eyes as I heard their slutty dialogue. Mandy basically said he was tall and skinny but he had muscles and he had these nice dark grey eyes and his hair was hugging his handsome face and it was neat. Sarah was gushing of course and. i was gagging. Something just told me that this Marshall Character was going to be one of my least favorites, he sounded very good looking and face it most good looking guys now a days are jerk. I went back to pay attention to the board when all of a sudden you see it open and i very handsome and tall figure came in. at first i wondered who the dude was until i heard Mandy squeal and squeeze her boobs together and grabbed the class attention by shouted hey the class and i quickly turned our heads to see.

" Okay everyone we have a new student and his name is Marshall Lee Locksmen. Him and his family just moved here and with that i would just like you all to welcome him!" She yelled while clapping her hands everyone just paused and stared at the very angelic handsome Marshall Lee. Mandy was right about him being sexy but she forgot to mention he was the ultimate Mr. Mysterious. His dark grey eyes that almost looked black held a secret that seemed to be holding him back from something and his facial expression blank. Marshall Lee quickly sat next to me and from that we were friends.

end of Flashback...

" Sorry Fi but you know that i love bothering you." he said while chuckiling darkly. I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him. I slapped his arm away which he tied to snake around my waist. He opened up the pasasanger door of my car and got in. I started my truck up but was stopped by the bitch Mandy and her sidekick Bubbles They came walking beside my truck while swaying their hips and pushing their fake double D breast out their belly shirts and started to smear their boobs on my car window and make kissy faces at Marshal which he ignore I glared at them.

" Fiona Start the car." he yelled and i did as he asked.

**okay i know i know this was short but this is the firstchapter and so umm.. what did u think no flames and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

What Are You?- Chapter 2

A:N/ Second Chapter bitches love you fiolee fabs! Alsp PM the word " pIckle" If you think I should write a powerpuff girl story. All charactes humanized.

" Marshall are you okay you seem kinda tenese?" I asked Marshal who gave me a strained expression on his face. He nodded and gave me this smoldering, lustful like look. We were in the drive way of his mansion like house and all of a sudden her grabbed my hand and started to stare me up and down. I felt kinda akward but I let it slide maybe it was one of Marshalls famous naughty tricks he liked to play on me.

" Fi …. Damn it! Look are you a virgin?" He asked so bluntly I almost was knocked out from the heat from that one question. I ate when guys ask me the question I really do. I mean why do guys have to ask girls this question all the time. I sighed and made a face.

" Lee look I am uncomfortable asking that question and – I was cut of by hand that snaked its way around my waist. I began to panic when all of a sudden his once serious face turned into a devious smirk. He blurted out laughing. I slapped his arm.

" Marshall sometimes you could be a real mean jokster." I sad while rolling my eyes. He started to look at me serious again and laughed again but this time more hysterically. I rolled my eyes and drummed my fingernails against my dash board.

" I am sorry but you sould have saw your face when they did that to you car window the reason I was so tense was because I did not want you to feel bad if I laughed now I just can not hold it in." I stared at him in utter shock. I rolled my eyes the truth is Marshallll is know for being mysterious cause of his looks but everyone knows he is a bad boy. Marshall is somewhat of a player but he does not show that part around me. As I said before he has a feelings for me but I reallly am afraid to show them in return.

" Yo! Fi you wanna come inside my parents not home and it is a Friday?" he asked suggestively while wiggling his sexy eyebrows. I shook my head no.

" Nah… Cake is going to give me hell you know how much she hates you for slapping her ass and making her bang her head against her locker. " I said. He gave me that look saying whatever. I watched walk inside his house then spead off.

At Fiona Home…

" Oh Rigby! Yes faster!" Is all I heard as I stepped into my apartment. I gagged at the noises Cake and Her boyfriend Rigby were making. I hated Riby he was a dumbass and him Billy, Boomer, Mordicai, Butch, Brick, Mac, Huey, and Blue were troublemakers of the town they were always up to something stupid and it always involved Marshall being in it too apparently Marshall is like their leader of the bad boys or something. I can not lie they all are attractive. I began to panic cause if there is one of the bad boys there exleast has to be one more.

" Hey Fiona." Said a voice I turned around and saw Mac he was one out of the very few bad boys. Mac had brown hair her kept in some type of hipster like up due and had golden honey brown type of eyes he always had a serious face on. Mac is also very quiet. He had on a white sweater shirt and black skinny jeans with black vans on his feet. I was shocked cause usually Mac was with Blue another egocentric bad boy that not only knows how to mouth off but also piss of the people.

" Oh Hi Mac…. Umm… what are you doing here? " I asked. Mac looked at me at pointed to Cake's room and I shook my head. One thing I like about Mac is he is strange and humble, still has some arrogance but he was nice. The girls on my town went crazy over these bad boys , they have bets who can sleep with them first , and the boys had many fans too, and the boys loved it all after all they were players. I guess by my association with Marshall I was considered to be their friends but never will you ever catch me hang out with them. You might think by the sound of it they are just the high school bad boys who do petty bad boy cliché stuff but hell no! These boys are down right delinquents , criminals, probably even sociopathic. I remember a bunch of tough guys came to all of them it was in 10th grade and by that time they were basically still kids not very muscular but tall and lanky like. One of the tough guys swung at Marshall and from that it broke out into a fight the tough guy group which had 12 people in it got the stuffing beating out of them. I remember the boys got off without any charges it was an act of self defense. They were

"Right so umm… Would you like to drink or eat ?" I asked Mac smirked.

" Nothing to drink as for eating I will love to eat you thanks for offering." He said. I clenched my jaw and stomped to my room. I heard Mac Laughing hard. I rolled my eyes. I heard Cake give out one loud scream and then that is when I heard her door open. I sighed and walked out Cake had on her tank top and sweats. Cake was pretty she had orange red hair and hazel eyes and was slim and curvey to the max! She had a slight tan. I watched as she kissed Rigby on the cheek and waved at me and acted as if nothing happened. Rigby put his hands through his black hair and rubbed his brown eyes. Rigby use to be a nerd along with Mordiaci but something happened to him over the summer in ninth grade and he came back looking like a greek god and had the behavior of a criminal.

" So see you later umm…. Cat." Rigby said. Cake rolled her eyes.

" The name is Cake I think you should remember you kept whispering my name over and over." Cake said with a n attitude. Rigby and Mac shrugged. I was chuckling. All of a sudden make has this look of pain on his face and starts holding his stomach, Rigby gave him a worried glance. Cake and I exchanged looks of confusion.

" Umm.. I he alright , do you want- . I was cut of by Rigby.

" Nah he is fine he just was running a lot last night and his rib cage is kinds cramped up. Look I will see you later also Fiona Marshall texted me and told me to tell you sorry." Rigby said and rushed out with a pain stricken Mac.

2 hours later at dining table…

" So you and ahhh…. Rigby huh? " I asked.

" It was a one time thing and besides he can really nail me good." She said . I giggled.

" So whats up with you and Marshall? You guys talk so much hang out so much and laugh so much when around each other you guys look like a couple." She stated. I just shrugged not sure how to respond. Cake began to speak more about her day and what not I did not hear much due to the fact I drifted to Marshall and his little crew. I began to calculate strange events that I witnessed the one of each member doing. Like a perfect example: That time my umbrella landed in a tree and Blue Billy was around and he handed me back my umbrella in a matter of a few short seconds. I remember that one time when a girl cut herself and Huey smelled the air and began to shake and sweat.

After I ate and washed dishes I decided it was time to go to bed. I said my good nights to Cake and went into my room I opened the door and in it was the personI just wanted to see…" Marshall!".

Okay good chapter bad chapter idc idk please comment.


End file.
